Seandainya from Merantau Movie
by Shireishou
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan ratger saat melihat pria yang dicintainya mati dihadapannya. SOFT YAOI WARNING!


**SEANDAINYA**

**Base : **Merantau Movie (SPOILER ALERT)

**POV (Point Of View): **Ratger (Mads Koudal)

**Central Character :** Ratger (Mads Koudal), Luc (Laurent "Lohan" Buson), Yuda (Iko Uwais)

**Time Line :** Merantau Movie

**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _tinyurl[DOT]com/enyah_

_

* * *

_

_**Keangkuhan tak luputkan takdir**_

_**Bunga yang ditebarkan pun tak tutupkan nafsu**_

_**Men**__**cabik asa yang tersusun dengan rapuh**_

_**Menaburkannya dalam ketidakberdayaan **_

**Prolog **

Pertarungan sengit antara dua gembong penjualan wanita dari Eropa Timur dengan seorang pemuda pribumi nampak sudah mencapai puncaknya. Yuda, nama pemuda pribumi itu tampak terpelanting keluar lorong kontainer sempit ke wilayah pertarungan yang lebih luas. Namun sebelum ia terpental tak berdaya, ia sempat menghantamkan pintu kontainer yang terbuka dan berhasil menghimpit Luc di badan kontainer. Sempat terdengar jeritan tertahan dari pengawal setia Ratger tersebut. Sementara itu Yuda mengerang memegangi pinggulnya yang nampaknya cedera.

**Story**

Amarahku sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah bau kencur seperti dia bisa membuatku dan Luc sampai begini kerepotan. Aku mendengus kesal. Dia pasti akan kubunuh!

"_Come on!"_ aku berteriak pada Luc yang nampaknya tak juga bergerak dari pintu kontainer yang menghimpitnya. Aku menoleh tatkala kudengar suara pintu kontainer mendecit bergerak lirih. Mataku terbelalak.

Aku sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Luc berdiri bergetar disana dengan darah membanjir membasahi kemeja putihnya. Jelas terlihat darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang terkatup gemetar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Bisa kulihat dia berusaha keras mendorong pintu kontainer menjauh dari tubuhnya dan tetap berdiri. Tangannya bergetar berusaha menyangga tubuhnya di pintu. Tapi… linggis berbentuk huruf L itu tertancap dalam di dada kanannya. Mungkin mengenai paru-parunya. Aku tak tau.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku terperangah menyaksikan bibir tipisnya yang berbalut darah itu tersenyum samar.

Hei… kenapa kau tersenyum?  
Apa kau tak marah padaku?  
Bukankah aku yang memaksamu bertarung?  
Memaksamu melaksanakan ego-ku?  
Namun mengapa kau sunggingkan senyum itu bahkan dengan tenaga terakhirmu sebelum akhirnya kau terjatuh tertunduk ke lantai semen yang dingin.

Aku sudah kehilangan akal jernihku. Aku menoleh ke arah pria brengsek itu. Orang yang telah merenggut seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Aku menjerit keras-keras.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menendangnya kuat-kuat. Kulayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya kusudutkan dirinya di salah satu dinding kontainer dan mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat dengan kedua tanganku. Kebencianku… dendamku… amarahku kulampiaskan pada lehernya yang berubah kemerahan.

Samar-samar kudengar suara jeritan minta tolong dari balik kontainer tempat dimana wanita-wanita itu disekap. Rupanya aku berada tepat di sampingnya. Jeritan keputusasaan... jeritan ketidakberdayaan yang terkumpul jadi satu. .

"_Listen…. listens to them!"_ ucapku bergetar penuh nafsu membunuh. _"This is how things end."_ Kau dengan aksi sok gagahmu berusaha menyelamatkan wanita-wanita tak berharga itu kan? Kau yang sampai membuatku merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang selalu berada disisiku akan kubuat berakhir disini. Kau dengar mereka? Jeritan mereka akan sia-sia karena kau pun akan mati disini. Mereka akan tetap terkurung dalam keterpurukannya tanpa adanya penolong bagi mereka.

Entah dari mana asal kekuatan itu, tiba-tiba kau memukul wajahku keras. Aku tak bergeming dan tetap mencekik lehermu kuat-kuat. Namun pukulan ke enam yang kau lancarkan membuat cengkraman tanganku dilehermu terlepas, bisa kurasakan kau patahkan hidungku. Aku berteriak marah sekaligus kesakitan. Darah segar bermuncratan dari hidung dan mulutku.

Kau sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku. Kau melompat bertumpu pada dinding kontainer sebelum akhirnya melakukan tendangan berputar langsung ke wajahku yang akhirnya merobohkanku ke tanah.

Akupun tergeletak terengah-tengah. Kau hendak melancarkan pukulan terakhirmu padaku yang tengah tak berdaya. Namun kau urung. Aku tergelak perlahan.

Lucu… kau mengasihaniku kah? Atau kau hanya ingin melihatku kesakitan lebih lama? Aku tertawa dalam kepedihan yang menjalari batinku. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tubuhku tak mau menuruti perintah otakku. Aku tetap tergeletak tak bergeming. Ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan langkah terseret.

"_This is not the time nor the place to starting war! We have to be careful!" __K_uingat bagaimana Luc mengingatkanku beberapa hari lalu. Namun aku justru menghantam kepalanya dengan gelas hingga berdarah.

Ya… aku lah yang selalu membuatmu mengeluarkan darah untukku. Ego-ku, keras kepalaku justru membuatmu pergi dariku. Menyeretku dalam kehancuran yang tak seharusnya terjadi jika aku mendengarkan kata-katamu.

_I've always followed you my whole life and always never changed. _

Memang benar… sesuatu yang berharga baru kita sadari keberadaannya saat kita kehilangannya. Dan sungguh… saat ini aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu.

_I want you to... __please.... Just leave this one._

Seharusnya, saat kau mengingatkanku akan tujuan kita disini, aku mendengarkan ucapanmu.

Seharusnya, kala kau merengkuh pundakku dan memohon padaku untuk pulang, aku tak perlu menepismu menjauh.

Seharusnya, saat ini kita bisa tertawa bersama menikmati segelas bir di malam yang dingin di Eropa jika aku mau sedikit saja memikirkan nasihatmu.

Ya… seharusnya begitu. Tapi takdir sudah menyeretku ke tempat yang jauh dimana aku tak lagi bisa menggapaimu di sisiku.

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Menghimpun sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirku. Aku terseok bangkit berdiri. Kuambil pipa besi yang tergeletak di dekatku. Dengan langkah limbung kudekati dirinya yang tengah berdiri di depan kontainer yang telah terbuka. Ia telah melepaskan buruanku. Semuanya. Kurang ajar!

Aku berjalan mengendap di belakangnya. Kugenggam pipa besi di tanganku erat-erat.

"AWAAAAAAS!" wanita jalang itu menjerit sekuat tenaga tatkala menyadari keberadaanku. Secepat kilat kutusukkan pipa besi itu sekuat tenaga kearah perutnya. Bisa kurasakan daging dan bau anyir darahnya menyeruak keluar sebelum dia tiba-tiba menendang rusukku hingga patah, dilanjutkan dengan menendang leherku telak. Bisa kurasakan sakit mendera sekujur tubuhku. Darah segar membasahi wajah dan pakaianku. Sakit yang menderaku tak pupuskan rasa puas karena telah menusuknya dengan senjata sejenis dengan yang membuat Luc menemui ajalnya.

Senyum tak urung menghiasi bibirku yang berlumur darah. Samar kulihat sosok Luc berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut. Tangannya terulur ke arahku.

Dengan bergetar aku berusaha menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia dihadapanku sekarang. Kami akan bersama lagi seperti dulu. Dan kali ini, aku tak akan melepaskan pelukanku padamu.

"_Let's go home…"_ Suaramu terdengar begitu merdu. Akupun terselubung kegelapan yang pekat.

_**Sesal telan segala kesombongan **_

_**Mengantarkanku pada sebuah akhir perjalanan **_

_**Terdiam juga terdunduk dalam ketidakberdayaan**_

_**Tangispun tak akan rubah duka yang tercipta**_

**TAMAT**

**

* * *

**

_**Jakarta-Kos 010310 18.00**_

Nampaknya Merantau akan jadi fandom kedua terbanyak yang kubuat fanficnya setelah B't X. ahahahah Ini Fanfic ke 4 ku tentang Merantau.

Kali ini aku mencoba memandang segala permasalahan dari sudut pandang Ratger. Apa yang dirasakannya saat kekasih tercintanya –Luc- mati dihadapannya (Dilindes langsung ama Mr Evans bikin pairing seenak jidat).

Aku pikir Ratger bener-bener sayang ama Luc. Dia begitu _berserk_-nya saat melihat Luc mati. Smoga penggambaranku bener.

Mari kita Tanya ama Mr Evans ama Mr Koudal apa intrepretasiku bener. Wakakak (ga mungkin banget dot com)

Aku ngebuat fanfic ini setelah kena "Merantau _Syndrome_" lagi setelah peluncuran DVD nya. Dan Mr Koudal komen ke foto yang kuambil. Wakakaka

I WANT THAT BAG!!!!!! _kusho_! T_T

**This fiction is special dedicated for you, Mr Koudal.** Even I'm not sure google translate able to translate my language well. --;

Kalau ada salah ketik tolong kasih tau yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

PERANTAU…. AYO BUAT FANFIC LAGEEEEE

**Reviewnya ditunggu yah ^^**

Makasih

**PS :** Hafiz, this is my counter attack to your fiction. wakakakaka


End file.
